A Date
by Feardancer
Summary: Zero asks Alice out, and they seem closer than before... One-shot for Papersak


Finally, I've been wanting to post this fanfic up for a while. Papersak wanted another Zero/Alice story, so here it is. This is so awesome, I love the pairing now. Just wait until you all see more what I might have planned for more fanfics, but I won't be on here for a while. I'll be busy for a few weeks. School's coming up bleh! Papersak, this fanfic's for you! Enjoy~

* * *

On a quite night, a silver-haired dancer named Zero was walking up the street to the TV Tower. He was expecting a young, blue-haired, singer girl. As she walked outside to go home, Zero ran up to her.

"Alice?" he called.

Alice looked up at him as he approached. "Hmm?"

He had a question to ask her, and he was beginning to get nervous. "I've been meaning to ask you something."

"Oh, um... what is it?" she asked.

There was a long pause. Zero stared into Alice's blue eyes. He noticed that she began to feel uncomfortable with the silence and decided to break it.

"Would you be interested in meeting with me?"

Alice's eyes widened a little. "W-what?"

"Anywhere is fine," he said. Zero remembered her favorite place to hang out first. "Perhaps at that EXTREME Arcade, if you'd like."

"But, I mean... why?" she asked. "This is sort of out of the blue..."

Zero had to stop and think about how to reply to that question. She almost looked like that she didn't want to go with him.

"If you don't want to, you can simply say 'no.'" he answered almost disappointed.

"No, it's just... I wasn't expecting that." Alice said, then let out a smile. "Sure, we could hang out at the arcade. Next Friday works for me, if that's okay."

Zero looked at her, and let out a half-grin. "It's a date, then."

They waved at each other goodbye and went seperate ways. On the way home, Alice suddenly remembered what Zero said at the end.

She stopped as her eyes shot wide. "... it's a what?"

As the next week went by, Friday had finally arrived. Alice still wondered if it was actually a _real _date. But, she decided to dress up nicely anyway just in case. She rampaged her closet to pick out the right kind of clothes. Inside, she found a long, loose-sleeve white dress along with white knee high boots with short heels. When she was all dressed up, she hurried down the path to the EXTREME Arcade. At the arcade, Zero was waiting patiently for Alice. He, too was nicely dressed. He wore a black shirt with sleeves that reached his elbows, regular blue jeans, and black shoes.

"Zero!" a voice called.

He saw Alice running to him. "Glad you can make it."

Alice smiled. "So... what should we do here?"

"Well, I thought we'd play Dance Dance Revolution if you'd like," he offered. "Then maybe later, I'd take you to the park."

"Well, okay." she agreed.

They went inside the arcade, and waited for their turn on the DDR X machine. When it was their turn, Alice switched the step levels to Expert while Zero played on Difficult. He has improved everytime he played with Alice. They selected their songs, got _A_s at the end, and they left the arcade to leave for the park.

Alice noticed that Zero only kept his eyes only on her when other girls went by. She had to wonder,_ "I don't understand __him... I remember when we became friends, when he let me stayed the night at his house when I couldn't get home when __it was raining, when he was there for me when I broke up with Ado, and when he was scared when he failed a surgery. But, __he is acting strange suddenly."_

"Zero?" she asked. "Is everything alright at the hospital? I was worried about you since... the incident."

He was flattered when he heard that Alice was worried about him. "Well, things have settled down now. The family has come to forgive me..."

"That great." Alice said, then looked in his eyes. "Zero, if I ever need surgery and if you're the one who can do it, I'll trust you."

Zero felt touched. She really did sound like that she can trust him. He felt a smile come on to his face.

"Thanks, Alice."

"You're welcome."

After a few minutes of talking, Zero took Alice to a quiet spot where the moon was shining down to the ground and trees, and he held her hand out to her.

"Would you like to dance under the moon with me?"

Alice looked down at his hand, then at his grey eyes. "Of course I would."

She took his hand, and they both started slow dancing under the moon. With his eyes only on her, he began to think of how beautiful she looked. Alice's arms wrapped around Zero while they slow danced. Both of their hearts were racing when they were holding each other close. Now, Zero was one of the people that cared about Alice, and hoped no harm would ever come to her.

At Alice's home on her front porch, Zero held Alice's hands tight. Both looked at each other in the eyes, and his face moved closer to hers for a second. Eventually, their lips met with a kiss. Alice's heart raced with excitement. They both pulled away, then captured the moment that they had left before they parted ways. An hour later, Zero laid down on his bed, thinking about how he won Alice's heart.


End file.
